


Bonded

by tehdirtiestsock (thatotherperv)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Cock & Ball Torture, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Sadism, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Worldbuilding, douchebaggery is a valid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/tehdirtiestsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody'd told him bonded life would be this fucking sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/4508.html?thread=5608348) for a prompt at blindfold_spn (locked comm). 
> 
> I've always been squicked by cbt, but this prompt did something to me. definitely on the non-con end of the dubious spectrum, with an abusive relationship to boot, so...reader beware. trope subversion is of bonding, which in this case is really not a beautiful thing. 
> 
> I also couldn't figure out how to tag it, but Jared's attitude towards Jensen's...gender? is potentially triggery - the cbt is basically punishment for Jensen having a dick. idek sorry.

When Jared's mom first suggested getting bonded, he'd fought it tooth and nail. He should've known it was a losing proposition...his mom was a tough old bitch when she wanted to be. And given how frequently Jared had made the papers that year, shaming the Padalecki name with scandal after scandal, he should've figured she was dead serious right off.

He'd dug his heels in and refused to even talk about it, but all that meant was losing a say in all the choices. His mom had picked his mate-to-be, his mom had set the contract terms, his mom had arranged the ceremony and all the publicity that went along with someone of their stature tying the knot. 

He'd always thought that was a stupid-ass saying. Who waited for bonding to knot, these days?

In retrospect, he was just damn lucky his mother knew him as well as she did, right down to his sexual preferences – which, to be fair, were well-known to anyone who read the gossip rags. He was even luckier that despite his being a pain in her ass, she still wanted her precious baby boy to have what made him happy. 

If she'd been the vindictive sort, she could've gotten away with shackling him to some bossy little troll.

But when the dust had settled, Jared had to admit, she'd chosen better than he could've done himself. Jensen was pretty much his ideal mate...a meek, subservient, ungodly-gorgeous piece of sweet omega ass. Jared hadn't even been tempted to step outside their bond for a little something on the side. 

They'd fallen into a nice routine, and although it was nauseatingly domestic compared to his old lifestyle, Jared had to admit it had its own kind of charm. 

Now that he'd 'settled down' acceptably, he got new respect at work – real respect, and not just the lip-service due his name. His days were harder, now that he'd buckled down for real, but the way people looked at him made up for that, in part. But the real compensation was coming home to cold beer, a hot meal and a pretty little bitch. 

Nobody'd told him bonded life would be this fucking sweet.

His stomach was full and his head was light as the evening news wrapped up. Jared flipped around for something lighter, landing on some sitcom and tugging on his mate's hair. Jensen looked up from his place at Jared's feet.

Jared's eyes narrowed at the beat of hesitation, and Jensen hastily shifted between Jared's thighs, draping himself on Jared's lap to mouth at him through his pants. Jared settled his weight back in his chair and leaned his head back, mind wandering to the silly tv program while Jensen coaxed his dick to hardness. Not that that took long – his dick was always happy to see Jen. He carded his fingers through his mate's long hair and ground his crotch up against that pretty face as he started to get into it. There was a reason he'd made Jensen grow it out from the short cut he used to favor.

"How bout you suck me a little?" Jared suggested, eyes dropping from the tv to the live action show. Jen's face was tipped as far down as his grip would allow as he eased Jared's dick out and wrapped his lips around it. He hated sucking dick, but he was so fucking good at it. 

Jared fisted his hair and angled Jensen's head to provide a better view, thrusting up into his face. The pace was easy because he felt indulgent, but every few strokes he made sure to lunge in deep, enjoying the gutteral choke around his head. 

"You sloppy for me yet?" he asked, and laughed when Jen's cheeks flared red. "Take that as a yes then. Lemme see."

Jensen's eyes were glassy with unshed tears as Jared let him pull away so he could stand and strip his clothes off. The most awesome thing, Jared thought, about being bonded was that Jen was always ready to bend over and be mounted. No seduction or effort required – if Jared was in the mood, Jensen was guaranteed to be wet and leaking. He'd been taught all that in school of course...the mating ritual synchronized your pheromones, blah blah blah whatever, but he'd never realized the practical convenience of hot pussy on tap. 

Even with the crowd of sure things he used to run with, he was expected to put in a little effort. With Jensen, he'd never have that problem.

Exhibit A was Jenny turning away obediently in the vee of Jared's legs, bending over to grab his ankles so Jared could see just how ready he was. His hole was inflammed red and sopping, and he whimpered as Jared teased his fingers against it, Jensen's ass making slutty thrusts back to invite being penetrated. 

Jared didn't bother to oblige. Much as he liked playing with Jensen's greedy hole, he'd had a long day and he'd rather wet his knot already and grab a good night's sleep. He dropped his hands back to the armrests, smirking at the enticing wag of Jensen's ass. 

"I know my dick's real big, but if you want to ride it, you'll have to back up. I'm not _actually_ hung like a bull, sweetheart," Jared teased. Jensen squatted back over his lap and Jared guided his dick in obligingly, groaning as he was sucked into tight wet heat. When Jensen started to draw off, Jared wrapped his arms around his soft white belly and snugged him back into his lap, tight. "C'mon, no foreplay tonight, I'm too tired for that shit."

The line of Jensen's back stiffened briefly, but he knew better by now, so he relaxed into the L of Jared's lap. A moment later, he started rolling his hips tightly and Jared moaned, enjoying the swelling of his knot in Jensen's ass. The pressure building from the inside, the snug squeeze of Jenny from the outside, it wasn't long til they were locked, and Jared's come was filling Jensen's ass. Jen stiffened up again, and Jared laughed when he looked over a broad shoulder and saw his pathetic little omega dick standing at attention.

Jared had never fucked omega before he'd been tied to Jensen forever, and he'd been more than a little ticked off at his mom for not selecting a curvy little female. But he _did_ know that o's could get hard without a knot in their ass. Jenny never did. He was always soft as putty til Jared's come forced an erection...actually, most of the time, his dick seemed to shrink under Jared's sexual attention, like a turtle trying to retreat into its shell.

Not that Jared minded. Hell, he wouldn't mind ridding his mate of the thing completely, but there were laws against it, these days. 

"Little Jen finally coming out to play?" he taunted, and Jensen stilled completely, not even breathing. "Well, let's see what's in the toybox for him," Jared muttered, fumbling for the drawer of the endtable. Jensen breathed out something suspiciously like 'no,' and Jared grabbed his balls and twisted, enjoying the frantic jerk of Jensen's hips against his knot. He let go after a minute so he could dig for what he wanted.

"Maybe if you were a little more enthusiastic on your own, we wouldn't need help to spice things up," he reminded Jensen, amused when the bitch sat up and started riding with alacrity. "Nice, but too late. I'm already in the mood to hear you cry a little. Keep going while I look for the glove, though."

Jensen's shoulders relaxed a little, actually - the glove was far from his least favorite implement. Hard to say which won that prize...the little guillotine Jared enjoying fitting on the base of Jensen's dick, or the barbed sounding rod – painful sliding in to Jenny's pretty little piss-hole, but (from the sounds he made) goddamn excruciating when Jared drew it out. 

Personally that was Jared's favorite. As tempting as it was to chop off Jensen's cock, he'd probably be arrested, and made to pay a fine. And the barbed rod made him smile, knowing that for days after he used it, Jensen would be screaming in agony every time he took a piss. 

Kept Jared's imagination pleasantly occupied during his more tedious meetings.

In comparison, the glove was practically kind to Jensen's cock. It was also the only way he'd ever stroke Jensen off, since the thought of directly touching o-dick made him a little ill. Jensen should be grateful he was willing to touch it at all, and that he'd been in a good mood on the day that he'd ordered it – the glove was the finest grain available.

He found it, shoved at the back of the toy drawer – apparently Jared hadn't used it in a while, which made sense, he supposed. Things at work being as they were, he came home either furious enough to want someone to bleed, or feeling so magnanimous he'd just ignore Jensen's erection altogether. But now that the takeover of their second-biggest rival was complete, things were getting back to normal.

He didn't go right for Jensen's little dick, once he had the glove on. His favorite thing about using a sandpaper glove on Jen was how fair the bitch's skin really was – even with the fine-grade glove, a little stroke would leave raw red welts standing out for days. He loved to rub at Jensen's inner thighs and make him flinch, as much from anticipation as the pain itself. 

It didn't hurt that it made him push that ass back onto Jared's knot, as he tried to shrink back away from the pain. And before Jared even touched Jensen's balls, the instinctive clench of his sphincter from fear was milking Jared from knot to tip. 

"Uh, yeah," Jared breathed, body seizing up as he palmed Jenny's balls and scrubbed them, causing a spastic convulsion of pain. The erratic and desperate squirm of his hips felt fucking awesome. "Yeah, yeah, oh god yeah...."

But that was nothing compared to the reaction he got when he started jacking Jensen's cock – the bitch went wild, and not in a good way. His hips jack-knifed away, pulling violently against the knot, but Jared had never been adverse himself to a little pain going along with his pleasure. The sharp yank of Jensen's utter panic made his dick spurt a little bit harder.

Jensen flailed and sobbed and bucked and begged, but he never tried to push Jared's hand away, even when he feinted towards it on instinct. He knew better by now than to make Jared stop.

Before he was bonded, Jared had only tortured masochists, but hurting Jensen was so much better. Pure pain and fear with a soupcon of hatred, carefully hidden but there nonetheless. His dick stayed hard, but not because this turned him on. Basic o biology: he'd stay hard until he had an orgasm, hot little body primed to suck up Jared's sperm and fulfill his only purpose. 

Jared wondered what would change when he knocked Jensen up, which was inevitable by now. He'd still wet himself to take Jared's knot...pregnant omegas were notoriously slutty, horny on hormones til they popped out their pup. But without the imperative to increase chance of conception, would Jensen's teeny dick shrivel, the more Jared hurt it? 

The image of Jensen, round with his child, spread out on Jensen's knot, cock curled like a cashew and weeping from the pain, made Jared's balls draw up to pump out every last swimmer he had. His hand sped up on Jensen's dick, drawing a keen from his pretty little lips.

"Yeah, fuck, shoot for me, c'mon, milk me dry, you pathetic little cunt...." Jared groaned wordlessly as Jensen's body obeyed, and their hips jerked together in the final throes of the mating act. Jared dropped Jensen's dick now that his mission there was done, instead reaching up to tweak a nipple so that Jensen jerked in the aftershocks. He rolled it between the coarse glove tips for a good long while, then paying the same attention to the other. It'd hurt Jen to put on a shirt tomorrow.

Jared yanked off the glove and tossed it away once they were both collapsed back and panting. He stroked the raw skin the glove had left – just the thighs, and the nipples, he'd never touch Jen's cock and balls, not with his bare hand – enjoying the way Jensen flinched and whimpered. 

"Mmm." Jared breathed in Jensen's scent and nuzzled the side of his neck, always oddly affectionate once the deed was over. He'd never been that kind of guy, but bonding did funny things to one's brain chemistry. "Think this was it? Did I finally put a bun in this hot little oven?"

Jared palmed his stomach, feeling warm and good, only mildly annoyed when Jensen sobbed and flinched like his bare hand hurt. He ignored the antics, stroking the place where Jenny's womb sat, surprised that he hoped that it was so. He'd never wanted kids, but that was what came next, right? Already the guys at work were asking if Jen were knocked up yet.

He wouldn't mind having a rough-and-tumble little version of himself, an alpha to carry on the family name. Or a sweet little girl who thought her daddy hung the moon. He wasn't sure what he'd do if they had an omega. That's what boarding schools were for, he guessed. And it's not like trying again would be a hardship. 

Jensen was quietly sniffling with his face averted now, and Jared rolled his eyes a little, but he didn't reprimand him. It was just one of those things that always happened after sex, like the warmth in Jared's chest. 

He felt come trickle past his knot, at first a little, then a good deal more, and he smacked the raw skin of Jensen's thigh, which got him moving in a hurry. They both groaned a little as the shrinking knot popped free, and Jared stretched as Jensen stood. He smiled at the careful movements.

"Alright, I'm beat. Put some pants on before you clean up, don't want you ruining the carpet." Jensen's shoulders were hunched as he picked up his clothing. "Hey, 'm talkin to you. C'mere." 

Jensen was always more subdued after a good hard knotting, which was something Jared appreciated. In reward, he kissed him on the mouth and slid two fingers inside his sloppy hole. "Hey, hurry up down here. I think I want an encore." 

He pecked Jensen on the lips and let him go. The kitchen wouldn't clean itself, but there was nothing like Jensen warm on his knot as he was drifting off to sleep. 

He called and left a message for his assistant to send his mom a flower arrangement. Because this bonded thing was awesome.


End file.
